


Peek-At-Chu

by MonkeySnatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeySnatch/pseuds/MonkeySnatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash recalls a fond memory of Pikachu and himself, one that brought them closer than ever before. However, the young trainer still carries scars which have yet to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-At-Chu

Ash beckoned Pikachu over with his hand and gave the Pokemon a saucy smile. He still couldn't believe such a sexy creature had chosen him to be his master.

 

* * *

 

It had been many years since the pair had set out on their journey to be the very best that no one ever was, yet he remembered their first encounter as if it were yesterday. At first Pikachu was none too fond of him, but that quickly changed when Pikachu caught sight of his master's humongous dong for the first time.

Ash had been taking a shower when the mouse Pokemon made his intrusion of his master's privacy, as he had neglected to lock the door. You know what they say: you must always lock your bathroom door when one of the mouse Pokemon are around. Otherwise, they might peek-at-chu.

Upon seeing the monstrous dong, Pikachu stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide eyed for several moments. Ash had not yet noticed his spectator and continued washing himself. Pee pee in hand, he began stroking himself, letting out a soft whimper.

Pikachu's ears twitched at the sound of his master's pleasure, and he found himself steadily becoming aroused. It was an odd feeling for the Pokemon, as he had never experienced anything like this before.

Soon, he had a full on erection, with a winkie to rival even Ash's in size. The way his master looked now... it was like nothing he had ever seen. It was too much... Too much for the Pokemon to contain...

 

* * *

 

Ash turned at the sound of a loud noise, mouth agape as he made eye contact with Pikachu. What was he doing in here? And why was his schlong so huge!? Could it be... no... It had to be. The Pokemon was gay for him!

At this revelation, the trainer gave Pikachu a wink and prepared himself. Turning away from the Pokemon, he spread his ass cheeks and made them clap for a few moments, much like baboons do when they wish to mate.

This was just what Pikachu wanted to see. Glad that Ash felt the same way about him, he leaped forward and gripped Ash's bare back with his paws, sliding his erect peen into his master's welcoming anus.

They both came immediately, leaving the bathroom covered in cum. Fortunately, most of Pikachu's cum managed to stay inside of Ash, leaving his insides a semen filled masterpiece. There was some internal damage, but his master didn't mind.

He would deal with his anal prolapse for his lovers sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a review and tell me how I did! :)


End file.
